And They Call Me Insane
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: A short parody oneshot, and um... It has Madara!, and he's kind of OOC but that's the definition of parody!, so please read it, you know you want to!.


:3 hahaha another oneshot.

Deidara: What's this one about?.

O.O since when are YOU interested?.

Deidara: Pein sent Tobi on a solo mission.

Ah I see ^_^.

Deidara: So what's it about?,hmm

O-o uh it's kind of a chapter 467,466 parody thing/What if things would have happened slightly differently/What It looked like to me.

Deidara:...so I'm not in it,yeah

Sorry no, your long dead by now!,

Deidara:-glare-

*cough* Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and the characters in Naruto.

WARNING: Some of the characters might be slightly or REALLY OOC, I don't know how bad some are cause I re-read my stories so many times eventually I can't tell anymore, Oh and bad jokes.

PARINGS: .....I dont' know O.O..

* * *

Madara stood on the platform high above the Kage's and their body guards, "Despite the fact that you just almost killed the only person who can still technically pass on the Uchiha blood line. I'm going to make you all listen to my plan, The Moons Eye plan!!." he laughed.

"What No!, Just give us Sasuke and go away!," Raikage said.

"Not a chance!, He and Karin are in my secret other demension!, " Madara said.

"But isn't she a Sasuke Fangirl?.. Is it really smart to leave her Alone with a passed out Sasuke?." Kankuro asked.

"....Um now that I think about it, It probably wasn't the best idea I ever had." Madara grumbled to himself.

Everyone sweat dropped.

(WITH KARIN AND SASUKE IN BOX LAND)

"Where are we?." karin asked,

She looked around, "hey no one else is here... this must be Madara's demension..." She looked down at the still unconcious Sasuke.

Smiling she put a finger to her lips, "I could totally ravish Sasuke.." pause," and Suigetsu and Juugo aren't here to get in the way of the ravishing either! a double plus!,"

"Time to revive the clan Sasuke," she leant down and pressed her lips to Sasuke's.

( BACK WITH MADA-SAMA AND THE KAGES)

"Now back to telling you my evil plans to obtain world peace!," Madara exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Why would you want to tell us!?, Haven't you ever watched Naruto?! eveytime somebody reveals their goals or whatever they die!," Temari said.

"Well for one my plan is two hundred times better, because I had a hundred years to come up with it," Madara said calmly.

"We DON'T CARE!," Everyone said simultaneously.

"I'm still going to tell you.." Madara narrowed his eye.

"Come now everyone, listening to him won't hurt." Tsuchikage calmed the others around him.

"Fine." Raikage sighed.

"Alright then.." The Uchiha genius cleared his throat,"I'm going to fuse with everything, and become the moon."

"...."

"No seriously I'm going to become the moon but first I have to obsorb the tailed beasts , once i become the moon I'm going to put a genjutsu over the entire world, Then everyone will live in peace.."

"But peace under an illusion isn't true peace." Gaara spoke up.

"Yeah but, The world will have no will ill or strife..."

Mizukage blinked, "..Being alone for eighty+ years has made you a little senile hasn't it?," she asked

"Yes, why do you ask?." Madara tilted his head.

"Yeah I thought so." she grumbled.

"You know what to hell with all of you!, I'm leaving!.. Where's Zetsu!?." Madara snapped his fingers.

"He's kind of dead dude," One of the Tsuchikage's body guards explained.

"Pft whatever." Madara's mask swirled out, and he dissapeared.

Once he was gone all the Kage's sighed, "...I'm sorry I put everyone through that." Tsuchikage apologized, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's okay you didn't know.." Mizukage said.

"yeah but I should have, never trust a guy who was supposed to be dead but turns out he's immortal and wants to destroy the world and start another war to bring peace."

Silence.

"You know we should probably lock Naruto up, he'll only make things worse." Gaara said.

"yeah." they all agreed.

* * *

(WITH KARIN AND SASUKE OUT OF MADARA'S BOX WORLD)

"I can't believe you would actually do...That to my nephew in .." Madara told Karin, grasping his head.

he was sitting on a rock, inside a cave a couple miles north of the summit, Karin and Sasuke were sitting a few feet away from each other in front of him.

Karin was naked except for a large shirt sloppily thrown on her.

"It's your fault!, you left us together alone in there!." Sasuke accused shaking,

The ex-konoha nin was completely bare except for a his cloak, for some reason Karin had decided to just rip his clothes to hell instead of taking them off the right way.

"Well it's your fault for not being able to fight you worthless little bastard!," Madara yelled.

"I DID!, She tied up with some rope."

Madara looked at Karin, "....Where the hell did you get rope?,"

".I always carry it with me just incase." she shrugged.

"...AHHH!, I JUST GOT MENTAL PICTURES!!,"

"YOUR A HUNDRED YEAR OLD MAN, WHO'S PROBABLY SLEPT WITH A HUNDRED TIMES MORE GIRL'S THAN ME!!, HOW COULD _THAT _POSSIBLY GIVE YOU MENTAL PICTURES!!," Sasuke screamed.

"I can't help it that girls just freaky!,"

"*sigh* Well I need to go take a bath." Karin said.

"Damn strait..." Madara watched Karin walk out of the cave, he turned to Sasuke,"she better not be pregnant."

"Don't worry, There's no way she's pregnant."

"How do you know?,"

".There'.'." sasuke said slowly.

"if your sure."

"I am."

"Okay then.."

"Now to find Danzo and obtain my revenge," sasuke voiced, black flames shot from the ground and surrounded him as he laughed madly.

Madara twitched "And they call _me _insane."

* * *

AHHHH!! I FEEL FOR YOU MADA-SAMA I REALLY DO!!, PLEASE EXCUSE ANY SPELLING ERRORS MY SPELL CHECK IS ON THE FRITZ!

Yeah short and suckish not to mention random,duh.. And not that funny. But I had a fun time writting it!. I plan on taking more time and doing more parodies, It's fun to poke at your favorite show. Please leave a review, They make feel like making cupcakes!.I don't know how that's good for you but my family loves them!.


End file.
